Evangeline's Christmas
by VickyT36
Summary: It's Christmas in Syspocalypstar, and in order to make it the best Queen Watevra forms a committee and puts Evangeline in charge. Will it be the best Christmas ever or will it all come tumbling down? Features my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, VickyT36 here with another lego movie fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Thanksgiving had just ended, and the next major holiday coming up was Christmas. And in Syspocalypstar, Evangeline Brickowski was probably looking forward to the holiday the most.

One morning, Evangeline woke up before Lucas, pulled on her robe, and stepped outside to feel the air. The second she went outside, she was met with a chill, the air felt brisk, but good. The wind blew through her long brown hair, she was happy that her tresses has grown back.

"(Sighs), now that's Christmas weather." she said to herself.

She looked around, and saw that the land was covered in a sheet of snow, and more was still falling. After she went back inside, Lucas had woken up.

"Oh I'm so excited for Christmas this year, Lucas." she told him, as she poured some coffee.

"I can tell, you were singing "Deck the Halls" in the shower. And it's not even December yet." Lucas replied, taking his mug of coffee.

"(Chuckles) I can't help it, this'll be my first real Christmas."

"Real Christmas?" wondered Lucas.

"Well before I met you and the others I mostly just spent Christmas by myself. And then when the aliens "attacked" we were to busy fighting to celebrate." she explained.

"Oh, right." Lucas replied, feeling a little guilty.

Evangeline noticed, but she put on a smile.

"But this year I have you, all my friends, and we're at peace with the aliens here in our new home."

"Those sound like the right instructions for a great Christmas."

* * *

At the palace Queen Watevra was also thinking about Christmas.

"It has to be great this year." she told herself.

Sweet Mayhem, Banarnar, and Ice Cream Cone came in.

"You wanted to see us, Your Majesty?" asked Sweet Mayhem.

"Yes, we need this Christmas to be really memorable. Since it's our first Christmas with the Apocalypseburgs." Queen Watevra told them.

"Perhaps we could throw a big party on the big day." suggested Banarnar.

"No, we have to do something really special this year. But I can't figure out what."

"Why not ask Evangeline and her friends for help." said Ice Cream Cone.

"Yeah, find out where they are and ask them to come here."

And three went off to find them.

* * *

Currently Evangeline and her friends were all spread out. Fluffytail was cleaning her ship. Betty was going over her spaceship collection. Unitiger was getting out his Christmas decorations. Batgirl was in her office, making sure the crime rate in Syspocalypstar stayed low.

Lucas was moving out the fall decorations, and Evangeline was making a list of all the things she wanted to get her friends for Christmas. Suddenly there was a knock at their door. The two went to the door, and saw Sweet Mayhem.

"Oh, hi Sweet Mayhem, what's up?" asked Evangeline.

"The queen wants to see you and Lucas at the castle." Sweet Mayhem informed them.

The two quickly stopped what they were doing, and went to the palace.

* * *

When they got there, they found their friends waiting for them.

"You guys got called too?" wondered Lucas.

"Yeah, don't know why though." answered Batgirl.

"Whatever it is, it best be important if the queen wanted to see us." added Fluffytail.

Then Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi appeared before them, with her staff behind her.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted.

"Hi Your Majesty, can we help you?" asked Betty.

"Yes, I've been thinking about how to do Christmas this year, so I've decided to start a committee with you guys." Queen Watevra explained.

"A committee?" asked Unitiger.

"A Christmas committee, so you all can help us make this the best Christmas ever." Queen Watevra verified.

"That sounds wonderful." complimented Evangeline.

"I'm glad you think so, Evangeline. Cause I'd like you to be in charge." the queen told her.

That made Evangeline freeze.

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to be in charge of the committee. You'll make all the Christmas decisions in Syspocalypstar."

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not sure I'm qualified." Evangeline told her.

"That not be true. If anyone's qualified to be in charge of a holiday like Christmas it be you." Fluffytail told her.

"Yeah, you have all the qualities." agreed Batgirl.

"Yeah, you're kind, pure hearted, compassionate, and thoughtful." said Betty.

"You're perfect for the job." replied Unitiger.

"So what do you say, Evangeline?" Lucas asked.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Uh, would you excuse me for a minute?" she asked, and she went outside.

She held her pendant in her hands.

"Vitruvia, I need to speak to you."

Her green pendant glowed, and the spirit of Vitruvia appeared.

"What is it, Evangeline?" Vitruvia asked.

"Queen Watevra wants me to be in charge of a Christmas committee."

"That's wonderful."

"But I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been in charge of any big group for years, and I've never really had an actual Christmas before what if I mess everything up?"

"Evangeline, you have to believe in yourself. I know the others believe in you, otherwise Queen Watevra wouldn't have asked you to be in charge." Vitruvia told her.

"That's true." Evangeline spoke.

"So go and give it a shot."

Vitruvia then went back into the pendant. Evangeline took a deep breath, and went back inside.

"I've decided everyone." she announced.

Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I'll do it." Everyone cheered.

"Then on November 30th, we'll announce this to the people." Queen Watevra told them.

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Ariana Labastida: Glad you're excited but updates will be different this time  
**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

When November 30th came Evangeline prepared for her first Christmas committee meeting. She was still a little nervous, as she brushed her hair at her vanity.

"Don't worry, Evangeline. You're gonna do great." encouraged Lucas.

"Thanks, Lucas." said Evangeline, smiling.

She put down her brush, and left the room. Lucas noticed that Evangeline's hairbrush, was started to look a little old, and run down.

"You coming?" she called.

"Coming." said Lucas, leaving.

* * *

In a conference room inside the palace, everyone met up to discuss plans. Evangeline stood up at a board, while everyone else sat at a table. Once everyone had arrived they started their first meeting.

"So what's our first move, Evangeline?" asked Sweet Mayhem.

"Well...tomorrow everyone should start decorating their houses and businesses. I want to see lights, garland, wreaths, holly, and lawn ornaments everywhere." Evangeline told them.

"Great, after we announce this to everyone, we can decorate the palace." said Queen Watevra.

After the meeting, Queen Watevra called all the citizens to the palace.

"Attention, everyone, as you all know tomorrow is the first day of December, beginning the start of the Christmas season. And because we're finally at peace with each other this year's holiday will be the best." she announced.

The people cheered.

"And to make sure we have a great Christmas, I've started a committee to make plans. And the head of our committee, Evangeline Brickowski has to first thing we should do."

Evangeline stepped forward, up to the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. First...I must say, it's an honor to be head of such a nice operation. And the first thing we should all do is start decorating everything." she told.

* * *

The next day, the people began doing just that. They put lights on their houses, business owners decorated their windows with pictures of Christmas items, and workers hung wreaths from street poles.

In the palace, everyone was too decorating, Evangeline was giving the orders.

"Betty make sure the wreaths are straight." she instructed.

"You got it." Betty answered.

"Good work on the ribbons, Unitiger."

"Thanks." he replied.

"Where's the tree?"

"Don't worry, Evangeline. It's coming." Queen Watevra told her.

A few minutes later, Ice Cream Cone, Sweet Mayhem, and Banarnar brought in a giant evergreen tree.

"Where do you want this, Evangeline?" asked Ice Cream Cone.

"Hmm, back there against the wall." Evangeline instructed.

The three carried the tree back, and set it up against the wall, and then everyone started decorating it.

"Batgirl make sure to distribute the colored balls evenly."

"You got it." Batgirl answered.

"Evangeline, should we use the classic red and white striped candy canes or multicolored ones?" wondered Fluffytail.

"Hmm, use both." Evangeline answered.

"Looks like you're doing well, Miss Committee Leader." complimented Lucas.

"Thanks, it's kinda fun being in charge." Evangeline told him.

Soon the tree was just about finished, all that was left was the star.

"Lucas, would you do the honors?" Evangeline asked him, handing him the star.

"I shall." he answered.

Using a ladder, he climbed up and put the star right at the tip top.

"Plug it in, Banarnar."

Being careful not to slip on his own peel, Banarnar put the plug in the socket. The lights on the tree lit up, and flashes between multicolored and white lights.

"It's beautiful." admired Queen Watevra. "It sure is." agreed Evangeline.

* * *

That evening, as Lucas and Evangeline headed home she gazed at all the decorations. The wreaths looked nice in the falling snow, the lights were beautiful, and the lawn ornaments were cute.

"Feeling Christmasy?" asked Lucas.

"You know it." Evangeline replied.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Agent BM: You got that right**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Ariana Labastida: I'm glad, but the chapters will come when they come**

* * *

The next morning, Evangeline was going over her list of gifts to get while preparing some hot chocolate.

"Let's see, a new hoodie for Lucas, new walkie-talkies for Batgirl, a new scarf for Unitiger, a model rocket for Betty, and a pirate themed object for Fluffytail. I just need to find a gift for all the others." she said to herself.

"Morning, Evangeline." greeted Lucas, walking into the room.

Evangeline quickly stuffed her list in her pocket, and turned to face him.

"Good morning, Lucas. Better eat up, we have to get to the palace for another meeting."

Once they were both done eating, they headed to the palace.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." Evangeline greeted, as she stood at the front of the table.

"Morning, Evangeline." everyone replied.

"I'm glad to see everyone in the city's decorated. So now I'm thinking we move onto the next step."

"And what would that be?" asked Ice Cream Cone.

"I'm glad you asked. Notice the sweater I'm wearing?" Evangeline asked.

She wore a red sweater with a green Christmas tree on it.

"It's very cute." complimented Betty.

"Thank you, and I think we should wear Christmas sweaters or red and green clothes."

"Fashionable and a way to show cheer. I like it." said Queen Watevra.

"And also whenever we have these meeting we should have Christmas cookies and Christmas drinks."

"What kind of drinks?" asked Unitiger.

"Like eggnog, hot chocolate, maybe even hot apple cider."

"Sounds delicious." replied Batgirl.

"All right, so meeting adjourned for today. Let's get this out, and find some great clothes." Evangeline told them.

* * *

With the meeting over, Evangeline and Lucas went their separate ways to do their Christmas shopping. She managed to find Lucas, Batgirl, and Unitiger's gifts in one store. As she went to another store, she noticed many people were wearing green and red clothes.

"Great suggestion, Evangeline." someone told her.

"Thanks." she replied. As she turned a corner, to her surprise she saw her friends.

"That's no good, Evangeline will never like that." she heard Betty say.

"We best keep something like this to ourselves." replied Fluffytail.

"Guys please, we'll think of something." Lucas told them.

"Hey guys." greeted Evangeline.

Surprised, everyone quickly stopped talking, and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Evangeline." said Batgirl.

"What's going on, and what're you all doing here?"

"Oh, we were just talking." Unitiger told her.

"About what?" questioned Evangeline.

"Oh, nothing that important, don't worry about it." Lucas quickly replied.

And they quickly scattered. That confused Evangeline, what was going on?

* * *

That night, Evangeline had trouble falling asleep. Why were her friends all huddled together talking like that. What if she was being too pushy with her leadership? Did her friends feel like they couldn't voice their opinions?

Well Evangeline wasn't going to be a tyrant leader, at the next meeting she was going to make some changes.

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx**

**Ariana Labastida: Thx, we'll see, and you'll see this chapter when it's finished**

**Agent BM: Thx, glad to hear that**

* * *

During the 3rd week of December, Evangeline and Lucas were on their way another committee meeting.

"Hey, Lucas, if I was being unfair with my leadership, you and the others would let me know right?" she asked.

"Unfair? You're not being unfair." he told her.

"But if I was, you'd tell me right?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good."

* * *

At the palace Evangeline did things a little differently.

"So before we get started Id' like to know do any of you have any ideas, questions, concerns, or comments about anything?" she asked.

At first no one said anything, but then Banarnar got her attention.

"Yes?"

"Uh, while it's great you suggested having these Christmas cookies during the meetings, could we have a different kind of pastry, like brownies?" he asked.

"Oh sure, that can be done. Anything else?"

"Can we wear gold and white along with red and green?" wondered Batgirl, raising her hand.

"Go for it." Evangeline replied.

When there wasn't any others, Evangeline carried on. She said the next thing they should do is start planning events. Such as a Christmas party and a festival. Both would be held at the palace, but take place on different days.

The festival would happen on Christmas Eve, and the party would be on Christmas Day.

* * *

Later that day, at the house, Evangeline was going over plans for the party and festival with Sweet Mayhem and Ice Cream Cone.

"So we'll have games like pin the ribbon on the wreath, musical chairs..." But before she could finish, the door opened.

They all saw Lucas walk in.

"Oh, hey Lucas. Where were you after the meeting?" wondered Evangeline.

"Oh, just had a thing to take care of." Lucas replied, and he went to their room.

That left Evangeline confused, but continued working with Sweet Mayhem and Ice Cream Cone.

* * *

When that was all finished, she went to find the gifts for her other friends. She even managed to find gifts for Queen Watevra and her staff. After she finished shopping, she decided to take the scenic route home, and see the city.

The snow covered everything, people were being jolly and kind to one another, and the sounds of Christmas music could be heard.

"Now this is how Christmas should be." she told herself.

* * *

That evening, Evangeline and Lucas invited the others in their gang to come and make Christmas cookies together.

"This is so much fun." said Betty, as she mixed the batter.

"You said it, Betty." agreed Fluffytail.

"How's the icing coming, Batgirl?" asked Evangeline.

"Just about finished, and it's tasty too." Batgirl replied, tasting a little.

"I have the cookie cutters." Unitiger informed.

"Good we got all the toppings, Lucas?" wondered Evangeline.

"We got sprinkles, chocolate chips, and candy." he replied.

"Then let's get started." Evangeline announced.

They rolled out the dough, cut out shapes of trees, stars, candy canes, and stockings.

Put them in the oven, and waited for them to bake. Once the cookies were finished, and cooled down a bit, they decorated them. Soon all the cookies were decorated with red, green, and white icing, and cutely decorated.

"These look delicious. Good job, guys." Evangeline complimented.

"Can we eat some now?" asked Unitiger.

"Sure, I'll get the milk."

And they all dug into a midnight snack.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, I'm glad**

**Ariana Labastida: We'll see, glad u like my other story**

* * *

On Christmas Eve night, all the citizens flocked to the palace for the festival. Lights were hung, people were playing games, taking pictures, drinking cocoa and eating cookies, riding in a sleigh pulled by real reindeer, and taking pictures with Santa Claus.

"This is perfect." observed Evangeline, as she and Lucas walked onto the grounds.

"You did a good job. Everyone's having a great time." Lucas told her.

"They sure are." agreed a voice.

The saw Queen Watevra and the others walking towards them.

"Hi everyone, Merry Christmas." Evangeline greeted.

"This festival was a great idea, I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun at Christmas." Unitiger told her.

"He's right, lassie." agreed Fluffytail.

"Thanks, guys. Now I say let's have some more fun." Evangeline suggested.

For the whole night the group played games like ring toss, pin the ribbon on the wreath, took pictures with Santa Claus, rode in the sleigh, and enjoyed being with each other. When everyone began getting tired they started heading for home.

"Oh, guys before I forget, I have something for you." Evangeline told her friends.

She hurried to her car, got out their presents, and handed them out.

"Thanks, Evangeline." said Betty, taking her gift.

"That's very nice of you." Ice Cream Cone told her, taking his.

"Your welcome, I hope you like them." Evangeline replied.

They all said goodbye to each other, and went home.

* * *

The next morning, Evangeline slowly opened her eyes, and when she realized it was Christmas she immediately sat up, and woke up Lucas.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas!" she cheered.

Lucas woke up, and sat up. Though he still felt groggy, he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Evangeline." he told her.

"Come on, let's open our gifts and eat breakfast."

They got out of bed, and went downstairs to their living room where their tree stood, with several presents underneath it. But to Evangeline's shock all the presents were for Lucas.

She watched as he opened his gifts and saw what he got. Unitiger got him an action movie, from Betty he received a black rocket figurine. Batgirl gave him a new pair of shoes, Fluffytail gifted him with a pirate hat, and she opened Evangeline's gift.

"I love it, Evangeline." he said, putting on his new hoodie.

"I'm glad, I thought you could use a new one." Evangeline replied.

"And there's one last gift, and it's from Queen Watevra." Lucas told her.

He took the small present, and opened it. Inside was a black key, and a note.

"Dear Wyldstyle, Merry Christmas, the second part of your gift is outside." he read.

Curious, the two went to outside, and to their surprise there was a brand new black shiny car in the driveway.

"Oh my gosh." Lucas said amazed.

"It's lovely." Evangeline observed.

"I say after breakfast, we go to the party in this." Lucas told her.

"Okay."

After eating eggs and bacon for breakfast, they relaxed for a bit before getting ready to go to the party. But Evangeline felt a bit sad, why weren't there any presents for her? Sure she knew Christmas wasn't about presents, but it still felt good to get one.

* * *

Once it was time to head to the palace for the party, Evangeline dressed in a red and green striped dress, while Lucas wore a green sweater with red polka dots, and blue jeans. They piled into Lucas' new car, and drove to the party.

Evangeline looked out at the snow as they drove. Kids were playing with their new toys, and carolers were singing. She smiled a little, as she heard the music. And once they arrived at the palace, Evangeline was starting to feel a little better about not getting any presents.

Inside Christmas songs played, and everyone was having a nice time.

"Evangeline, Wyldstyle you made it." Queen Watevra greeted happily.

"Wouldn't miss this party for the world." Evangeline told her.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." greeted Unitiger walking up to them.

"Merry Christmas, Evangeline you too Wyldstyle." added Batgirl.

"It's great to see you all on this special day." Lucas told her.

The two joined the fun by drinking eggnog, telling each other what gifts they got, and being jolly. Then Queen Watevra got everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone." she announced.

All the patrons stopped talking and looked at the queen.

"I'd like to say thank you all for coming, and Merry Christmas." she said.

Everyone clapped.

"And right now, I'd like Evangeline Brickowski to come up here."

Evangeline was surprised, but Lucas gave her a little push. And she went up, and stood by the queen.

"It was all the ideas of Evangeline that we have this party and all the other fun things we've done."

"It was no problem. That's what the holidays are all about." Evangeline replied.

"And now Evangeline we'd like to present you with your presents." Queen Watevra told her.

"My presents?" asked Evangeline surprised.

Queen Watevra had her sit down in a chair, and all her friends and some of Queen Watevra's staff came up to her. Fluffytail went first.

"I really liked the pirate alarm clock you gave me, lassie. I hope ye like this." she said, giving Evangeline a gift.

"Thanks." said Evangeline, taking it.

She opened it, and inside was an orange satin sash.

"Oh my, it's beautiful." she observed. Unitiger went next.

"This is for you. I hope you like this as much as I love my new scarf." he told her.

Evangeline opened the box, and inside was a silver charm bracelet.

"Wow, I love it. Thank you."

Evangeline put on the bracelet, and the charms were something that represented something she liked. There was a brick, a comb, a sun, and a flower. Next was Batgirl.

"These walkie talkies you got me are awesome. I hope you like my present." she told her.

"I bet it's great." Evangeline replied.

She tore off the paper, and the opened the box, inside was an orange dress with short sleeves and a ribbon around the waist.

"Cute dress, thanks, Batgirl."

Up next was Betty, and she gave Evangeline her gift. Inside was a rocket covered with sparkly rhinestones.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I loved my model spaceship." Betty replied.

"And we liked your gifts too." Sweet Mayhem piped up.

Evangeline had gotten her a cleaner for her helmet, Ice Cream Cone some chocolate mousse for his hair, Banarnar some anti-slide pads for his shoes, and Queen Watevra a new crown.

"And here's my gift to you, dear." Queen Watevra told her.

With a wave of her tentacle arm, an bright orange car was rolled in.

"You got me a car too?" she asked.

"You bet, now you and Wyldstyle have something new to drive."

"And you still have one more gift." Lucas told her coming up.

He gave her a small rectangular box. When she opened the box, she gasped. Inside was a silver hairbrush with white bristles.

"Lucas, this is beautiful."

"Look on the back." he told her.

She did, and carved on the back was her name in beautiful cursive.

"Thank you, Lucas. I love it."

She got out of her seat, and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas." she told him.

"Merry Christmas, Evangeline." Lucas said back, as he hugged her.

**The End**


End file.
